As an important component of a curved surface display device, a curved surface module can be fitted to a display panel so as to achieve curved-surface display.
Recently, there exist two kinds of curved surface modules. One of them includes a backlight source, a metallic frame and a curved bracket. The metallic frame and the bracket are arranged at both sides of the backlight source, respectively. The backlight source may be a planar backlight source, the metallic frame may be a planar frame, and either of them may be both deformed and thus provided with a curved surface under the pressure of the curved bracket. Also, a planar display panel arranged between the backlight source and the metallic frame may be deformed into a curved-surface display panel under the pressure of the curved bracket. The other of them includes a curved metallic frame and a curved-surface backlight source, and a curved-surface display panel may be arranged between the curved metallic frame and the curved-surface backlight source.
However, for the existing curved surface modules, during the curved-surface display, it is required to provide a fixation mechanism, e.g., the metallic frame or the curved bracket, at at least one side of the backlight source, resulting in a relatively large thickness of the curved surface module. As a result, it is impossible to provide a thin curved surface module while achieving the curved-surface display.